The present invention relates to a hoist mechanism, and more particularly, to a radiator hoist and positioner.
Radiators, such as those utilized in the cooling systems of internal combustion engines, typically include a shell or housing that defines an internal fluid chamber and is surrounded by relatively fragile, outwardly projecting fins that transmit, or radiate, heat from the chamber to the environment. Because of the bulk and mass of some radiators built for industrial diesel engines and the like, transporting some radiators is a difficult task, of which a single man or small crew is incapable. However, because of the potential damage to delicate radiator fins, general purpose hoist mechanisms are generally not suitable for transporting radiators. As a result, specialized radiator hoists have been disclosed, including that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,158, issued Mar. 27, 1972 to T. L. Barbee and entitled Device for Manipulatively Supporting Automobile Radiators and Like Articles. While such hoists have been somewhat useful, they have generally not provided for positioning of a radiator in a sufficient variety of positions.